limite de amor
by kohara y takeshi
Summary: las ppgz y los rrbz se encuentran en la escuela pero ellos son los únicos que saben la verdadera identidad de las chicas pero después de "matarlas" se enamoran de unas chicas ¿que pasaría si las chicas con las que se enamoraron son las ppgz?.
1. Chapter 1

**hola¡ esta es mi primera historia de las ppgz y los rrbz ya que es mi primera historia espero que no se enojen si no les gusta (:**

**"**pensamientos"

*acciones*

* * *

en un edificio muy alto (yo: y créanme cuando dijo muy alto) estaban seis chicos/as en la azotea

kaoru: chicas como llegamos a esto? (yo: tiene 14 años)

miyako: no lo se (yo: tiene 15 años)

momoko: creo que todo empezó esta mañana (yo: tiene 15 años)

* * *

_flash bac_k...

miyako: bombon despiértate *la sacudió*

momoko: déjame en paz * tapándose con la sabana*

kaoru: bueno tu lo dijiste * le tira agua bien fría*

momoko: que insiste ¬||¬

miyako: ahora no empiecen a pelear tenemos que ir al colegio

*se prepararon*

\momoko se puso una remera rosa claro una chaqueta negra y una falda rosa oscuro con rayas negras/

\miyako se puso una remera celeste una chaqueta negra y una falda celeste oscuro con rayas negras/

\kaoru se puso una remera verde una chaqueta negra y una falda verde oscuro con rayas negras/

\ken se puso una camiseta gris una chaqueta negra, una corbata gris y un pantalon gris oscuro/

todos: adios papa

prof U: adios hijos

en el colegio...

profesora: chicos hoy vamos a tener tres compañeros nuevos entren chicos

Xx: hola me llamo masaru him y me gusta la musica

Xx: hola me llamo makoto him y me gusta muchas cosas

Xx: hola me llamo kojiro him y me gusta el futbol

prof: bien chicos masaru sientate atras de momoko

momoko levanta la mano

prof: makoto al lado de miyako

miyako levanta la mano

prof: kojiro al frente de kaoru

kaoru levanta la mano

prof: bueno chicos en un rato vuelvo

momoko: hola * sonrie*

masaru: hola * sonrie* " que lindo sonrie hay pero que estoy diciendo ella es una ppgz"

momoko: de donde vienes?

masaru: em... ah...

momoko: que?

masaru: " que le dijo em... ah ya se " soy de acá

momoko: entonces porque nunca te vi?

masaru: porque em... iba a otra escuela

con miyako y makoto

makoto: hola

miyako: em... hola me llamo miyako

makoto: " entonces así es la tonta de burbuja eh bueno voy a jugar con ella jeje" eres muy linda

miyako: gra...gracias *se sonroja*

makoto: " jeje es tan tonta jeje" y mas cuando te sonrojas

miyako: * le sonríe*

makoto: " que linda sonrisa que estoy diciendo?"

con kaoru y kojiro

kojiro: " esta es de verdad es bellota" * mirándola*

kaoru: * leyendo un libro* " que le pasa a este porque me esta mirando" em porque me miras?

kojiro: no por nada " que linda es cuando esta tranquila que acabo de decir"

kaoru: * sigue leyendo el libro*

kojiro: que estas leyendo ?

kaoru: y a vos te importa que hago?

kojiro: entonces porque te pregunte?

kaoru: tienes razón

termina la escuela en el laboratorio

prof: chicas tengo algo para ustedes

ppgz: que?

prof: tomen * les da a cada una un collar*

momoko: y para que es esto?

ken: esto es para que les venga un poder nuevo

miyako/kaoru: genial¡

momoko: vamos a la heladería chicas?

miyako: claro vamos

* * *

**buenoo creo que fue corto lo siento pero mañana lo continuo porfavor comenten plis (: by...**


	2. porque no eres una niña normal

**hola¡ como están yo estoy muy feliz porque es mi primera historia y ya tengo dos comentarios *.* bueno... les quiero agradecer y dedicarle este capitulo a Nogizaka Haruka y a blossomxbrick041999 por comentar gracia :3**

**siento aver tardado en subirla pero es que los exámenes me tienen harta **

**advertencia: las D. powerpuff girls z no me pertenecen son pertenencias de sus dueños que no me acuerdo como se llama/n T.T solo esta loca historia es de mi pertenencia **

**espero que o disfruten T.T **

* * *

**pov: **momoko.

llegamos a la heladería ya quería comer un helado. mis hermanos se sentaron en una mesa yo me quede parada mirándolos.

-voy a buscar los helados- dicho esto me dirijo a la barra para pedirle al heladero los helados

-quiero uno de frutilla, menta ,/y crema del cielo...- dijimos al unisono un chico que estaba al lado mio también pidiendo

-y granizado :3- termine de pedir, el heladero sonrió y dijo que en unos minutos nos traía los helados me voltee y vi a...

-masaru?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente

-momoko?- pregunto sonriendo

-que haces aquí ... yo - nos apuntamos a nosotros mismos - no tu...- le apunte mientras el me apuntaba a mi nos miramos otra vez y nos reímos.

-aquí están los helados- agarre los helados y me dirijo a la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos.

**_pov:_**_ kaoru__._

-ken sabes cuando van a venir nuestros poderes- pregunto miyako con duda en su voz.

- si cuando estén en peligro- le contesto ken

- y sabes cuales van a ser nuestros poderes- le pregunte

- no, eso no se- al escucharlo me puse medio triste

-ya llegue- dijo apareciendo momoko

- ah llegaste no lo sabia- con ese comentario miyako y ken se empezaron a reír

-jajaja que graciosa kaoru- dijo con sarcasmo sonreí ante ese comentario - tomen los helado y no molesten- **momoko porque no eres una niña normal?**

**_pov: _**brick:

que hace bombon... digo momoko con ese enano, cuando menos se los espero lo voy a matar bombon es mía solo mía (kaho: eh no exageres eh. neji: los siento es que me puse sentimental aparte para que te enojas. kaho: porque masaru/brick es MIO solo MIO no masaru. masaru: claro kaho vos sabes que te quiero mucho :3. kaho: gracias masaru.) me doy la vuelta y veo a mis hermanos con la misma cara que yo.

vi que las chicas y el enano se iban

-vamos- dije antes de levantarnos y salir tras ellos

**pov: **ken.

salimos para tomar aire ya que hacia mucho calor aun después de comer helados

sonaron los cinturones de las chicas momoko rápidamente atendió la llamada del prof.

- hola profesor que ocurre?- pregunto momoko con la voz de siempre

- mojo esta atacando la ciudad deténganlo- escuche decir lo dicho al prof.

- ken nos tenemos que ir adiós- dijeron las chicas antes de salir corriendo a un callejones

genial, me quede solo y aburrido este día puede ser aun mejor. si no les quedo claro eso fue sarcasmo

- hola enano- escuche la vos de un chico acercándose

-hola brick- respondí de lo mas tranquilo

-como sabias que era yo- pregunto asustado

- soy niño pero no tonto- dije sonriendo - como tu hermano - dije apuntando a boomer que seguía a una mosca

- tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- me caes bien niño como es tu nombre?

- ken y ustedes son los hermanos rowdy-

- si esa es nuestra popularidad je- dijo butch

- claro- dije sarcástico - ah una cosa se su secreto-

- cual?- preguntaron los tres

- ustedes saben la verdadera identidad de las power y quieren destruirlas- les dije serio

- que¡ no, eso no es cierto- dijo butch

-MIYAKO ES MÍA¡- grito boomer que parece que se quedo dormido y con ese grito despertó

en otra parte

**pov: **koha:

las chicas estaban peleando con mojo hasta que...

-MIYAKO ES MÍA¡-

- chicas escucharon eso?- pregunto bombon

-basta de hablar, mojo quiere pelear- dijo mojo mientras lloraba comicamente

- ok, juguemos- dijeron las chicas

bellota se lanzo a mojo el la esquivo fácilmente pero se descuido y bombon le pego con su yo-yo haciendo que mojo se dirija a burbuja ella lo encerró en una burbuja y bellota le pego con su martillo haciéndolo volar comicamente.

- ok, va monos- dijeron y se fueron a donde estaba ken cuando llegaron- hola ken, hola chicos, ken nos tenemos que ir-

- adiós chicos- dijo ken mientras iba con las chicas .

_**pov:** _brick.

rayos casi arruina nuestro plan ese mocoso.

- va monos chicos tenemos que seguir con el plan- me dijo butch

- si ya me aburrí me actuar como tonto- siguió boomer

- estabas actúan?... no me di cuenta- nos reímos butch y yo.

nos dirigimos a casa para ver la paliza que le dieron a mojo jeje

_**pov:** _miyako.

estaba en casa mirando una revista de moda mientras kaoru miraba la tele, momoko buscaba por toda la heladera.

-no,no...no,NO¡- por el grito que pego momoko kaoru y yo nos caímos al piso

-QUE PASO MOMOKO- preguntamos preocupadas de que le pasara algo a momoko

- NO HAY MAS GOLOSINAS NOOOOOO¡- me dejo sorda el grito

- que paranoica- dijo kaoru mientras seguía viendo la tele

- QUE, PARANOICA YO?- dijo gritando

-si momoko creo que estas muy paranoica- dije mientras me sentaba

-pero miyako- me levanto del sillón imagínate que vivís en un mundo sin mas caramelos como seria- me dijo con una mano apoyada en mi hombro y la otra elevada al techo.

imaginación:

_**miyako y kaoru están corriendo por toda una pradera muy hermosa con bellas flores de todos los colores **_

_**ellas corrían, jugaban, se acostaban, y se abrazaban entre **_**_ambas_**

_**mientras momoko estaba en el suelo llorando a mares repitiendo mil veces la misma cosa " mis caramelos, mis bellos y sexys caramelos **(neji: de verdad sexys. koha: los siento no se me cruzaba nada mas por la mente. makoto: emm... koha porque sexys. kojiro: si no entiendo porque tuviste que ponerlo. koha: ya me están hartando solo falta que venga masaru y listo. masaru: hola koha como estas?. koha: MASARU¡ * voy a abrazarlo* neji: dale sigamos) **los extraño mucho"**_

_**fin de la imaginación.  
**_

-seria algo maravilloso- dijimos al unisono mientras momoko se puso a llorar

-son unas malas amig...- no pudo terminar ya que sonó el timbre -yo abro - wuau si que cambia muy rápido sus emociones... hay **momoko porque no eres una niña normal.**

**pov:** kaoru

al momento en que momoko abrió la puerta no había nadie solo una caja blanca con una cinta negra

-que es eso momo?- le pregunte

-no se, es una caja pero quien la mando?- agarro la caja y la dejo en la mesa

-abrila- le dije a momo

-no mira si hay una bombon-

-como puede haber una bomba?-

-no me quiero arriesgar-

-ABRILA¡-

-esta bien la abro- abrió la caja y había tres bombones uno envuelto de papel rosa otro de celeste y el ultimo de verde - que rico bombones- agarro el bombon rosa y lo comió

-momoko espera dame el papel- momo le entrego el papel a miya y ella lo vio - miren chicas acá dice **chicas las**** ... **aver dame tu papel kaoru- le entregue el papel - acá dice **esperamos en****... **aver el mio dice **11.11-**

-pero chicas no hay una calle que se llame 11.11- dije mientras veía el papel

-no pero esta la calle 11 y el edificio 11 que esta en esa misma calle- dijo mi amiga de orbes-rosas

-tienes razón, vamos- dicho esto nos fuimos pero antes momoko agarro los chocolates y los comió **momoko porque no eres una niña normal.**

* * *

hey que tal les gusto? espero que si y gracias por los comentarios les agradezco mucho y espero que a este también lo comenten porque sino no lo sigo al menos un reviews voy a abandonar esta historia y creo que voy a subir una nueva que se va a llamar _**VIAJANDO POR**_** DIMENSIONES** espero que le echen un vistazo plis**  
**


End file.
